freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Withered Old Bonnie
Withered Bonnie - animatronik z lokacji sprzed FNaF 2, który po zamknięciu pizzerii stał się częściami zamiennymi dla Toy wersji. Wygląd Withered Bonnie, to obniszczony animatronik - królik o granatowym kostiumie. Nie ma twarzy (nie licząc dolnej szczęki), dzięki czemu jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć pół endoszkieletu głowy i jego czerwone oczy endoszkieletu, a jedynym ograniczeniem widoczności endoszkieletu głowy są kable tworzące "kaptur". Poza tym stracił całą, lewą rękę, a z prawej dłoni, zdarto kostium. Ma duże dziury na nogach. Jedynie co się nie zmieniło z dawnego Bonnie'go to uszy i czerwona muszka. Zachowanie Withered Bonnie zaczyna się poruszać od nocy 3 lub w bardzo rzadkich przypadkach w nocy 2. Jak w przypadku wszystkich starych animatroników zaczyna w Części/Usługi i można spowolnić jego ruchy przez spamowaniem na animatronika latarką. Porusza się zgodnie z tą trasą: Części/Usługi --> Główna Hala --> Korytarz --> Pokój Imprez 1 --> Lewa Wentylacja --> Biuro. Jeśli Bonnie wejdzie do biura, to zacznie ciągle migotać światło. Jeśli szybko założymy maskę Freddy'ego, to być może przeżyjemy, a Bonnie wróci do Części/Usługi. Jeżeli nie zdążymy, Bonnie siłą zdejmie nam maskę, co zakończy się jumpscare'm i oczywiście końcem gry. Ultimate Custom Night Wkrada się przez klapę w podłodze. Na jego obecność wskazują przeróżne zniekształcenia dźwięku i obrazu. Masz wtedy chwilę na przybranie maski.Inaczej możesz jedynie czekać na koniec gry. Dialogi Jumpscare .]] thumb|138px|Jumpscare Bonnie'go w [[Five Nights at Freddy's 2|Five Night's At Freddy's 2.|left]] Gdy nie założymy maski Freddy'ego to zostaniemy z Jumpscare'owani przez niego. Podczas tej czynności, Withered Bonnie "kieruje rękę na naszą twarz" oraz się przybliża. Możliwe , że u niego Jumpscare wygląda tak, a nie inaczej dlatego, że chce odzyskać swoją twarz, bądź dlatego, że nie ma jednej ręki i dlatego tak to wygląda. Właśnie wtedy można usłyszeć bardzo głośny dźwięk, który przypomina ryczenie, który po spowolnieniu spowoduje, że usłyszymy zdanie - ,,Pomóż mi". Jego Jumpscare w Ultimate Custom Night jest inny. Wtedy, Withered Bonnie przybliża swoją twarz do naszej i trzęsie się. Ciekawostki * Withered Bonnie ma 2 pary zębów - Para zębów w kostiumie i para zębów endoszkieletu. * Wewnątrz niego (Tak jak w przypadku wszystkich Old Animartronów) znajduje się ciało dziecka, zamordowanego w 1985. * Gdyby nie "kaptur z kabli", można by zobaczyć całą głowę endoszkieletu Withered Bonnie'go. * Withered Bonnie jest jednym z animatroników, u którego widać oczy endoszkieletu. Innymi są Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Mangle, Withered Freddy i teoretycznie Marionetka. * Są pogłoski, że wyrwano mu twarz, by zrobić twarz Toy Bonnie'go. * Jest drugim najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem (po Mangle). * Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że pracownicy chcieli użyć jego ręki i twarzy do produkcji Toy Bonnie'go, ale nie pasowały im, a potem nie potrafili ich doczepić i umieścili je w środku Withered Bonniego, dlatego jest taki gruby, bądź po prostu zostały zniszczone, albo gdzieś są w prawdopodobnym pudle z tyłu Części & Usługi. *Withered Bonnie jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które wychodząc z wentylacji, są po prostu niewidoczne. Drugi to Chica. * Gdy za późno założymy maskę Freddy'ego, on atakuje od razu, a nie tak jak Chica, gdy zdejmiemy monitor. *Kiedy wybieramy AI animatronikom w nocy 7 muszka Withered Bonnie'go wydaje się przechodzić przez jego szczękę, tak jak na renderze z Thank You! *Withered Bonnie ma wykożystaną pozę z Custom Night na teaserze Thank You! *Pomimo iż oczy endoszkieletu Withered Bonnie'go są czerwone to w wentylacji zmieniają kolor na biały. Może być to spowodowane gorszym oświetleniem, bądź też słabą jakością obrazu. *Withered Bonnie w trailerze pokazuje się jako pierwszy Withered animatronik i w ogóle pierwszy animatronik. *Kiedy Withered Bonnie wykonuje swoją drugą pozę (tą bliższą gracza) w korytarzu, ZAWSZE będzie tam z Withered Foxy'm, lecz to działa na korzyść gracza, bo gdy zmieni pozę lub wyjdzie z korytarza to Withered Foxy zniknie i pojawi się w nim znowu po określonym czasie. Withered Bonnie'go można również przetrzymać w korytarzu i nie pozwalając przejść innym animatronikom zakładając maskę, gdy on tam siedzi. *Withered Bonnie nie ma swojego osobistego wizerunku w książce "The Freddy Files", a nawet ma błąd w kolorze-bo nie jest granatowy, tylko fioletowy. *Withered Bonnie w korytarzu, gdy jest bliżej gracza, to jest już w biurze, to w sumie nie powinien się cofać-już tam jest. *Jest najwyższym animatronikiem we FNaF 2. *Na podstawie jego wyglądu powstało wiele różnorakich wersji jego... bardziej zniszczonych wersji w fan-game'ach FNaF'a np. Ignited Bonnie, Abomination Bonnie. *W UCN jego model widocznie się zmienił - szczęka jest krótsza, jest grubszy i szerszy, palce mają szpony, a nie normalne końcówki. Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Mężczyźni